One Piece continuation
by UnknownOnePieceFan
Summary: Luffy and friends continue there journey where he faces new obstacles and the calling of his destiny and his true love. LuffyxShirahoshi


Hey guys, I think I might be working on a big story that is going to follow the One Piece. I intend it to be a follow up of the regular storyline but diverge from the fishman island arc.

It is meant to be LuffyxShirahoshi pairing because I like the pairing. Also the pairing is meant to emphasize Luffy is the weilder of Posiedon but loves her greatly. I think pairing Luffy with Shirahoshi works because Luffy is confident while Shirahoshi is shy. Shirahoshi is a princess and Luffy a pirate. Shirahoshi a mermaid and Luffy a human. Also it is said that with the power of love, Poseidon can save hundreds so loving her is important. The destined one falling in love with the young princess weapon and the rest of the reasons make for a good story.

Most of the characters are inspired by others. However a lot of the looks are from non anime series since most of One Piece characters do not seem to actually resemble anime characters. I do not want to introduce too many characters. Just ones that I think would show themselves in the manga. Sabo, Luffy's mom, CP9, the remaining warlords and the rest of the characters here are people that would likely show themselves in the manga at some point.

In addition the all Straw Hats and other characters would show themselves.

NOTE: the characters introduction does have several spoilers but not too much. They help give you a sense of what each character is going to be doing and how the story is gonna play out. Like I said because this is a big story having the spoilers gives an idea of what to do. Most belong to Oda and other people. I claim no ownership over them.

Characters:

Straw Hats: The entire crew

Shirahoshi: Luffy's love interest. The two are just very good friends at first but slowly fall for each other

Ryuuga Kingdowm: Neptune, his sons, Jinbe who all support Luffy and Shirahoshi but also have to protect her

Sabo: Revolutionary high commander: Second in command and second strongest. Just below Dragon. Originally antagonistic of Luffy because his father Dragon did not choose to help Ace and that Luffy himself failed. However after a climatic battle with Luffy the two brothers make amends and team up to take on Akainu and several powerful foes. He is Luffy's Sasuke Uchiha except that while he does not like Luffy, he is not cruel or ruthless and the two do make amends after a huge battle. Possesses the mythical Zoan fruit Dragon Dragon and has all three types of haki.

Monkey D Dragon: Leader of the revolutionaries. Husband of Cassandra and father of Luffy. Said to be one of the strongest D's in history and once fought Roger in a secret battle that very few know about. Possesses the powerful storm storm paramecia fruit and one of the few D's to be able to use the technique "Will of D". He trains Luffy to use this technique.

Chase Strauss: Uncle of Luffy (from mother's side)and Supreme leader of the world government and the closest descendant to the twenty kings meaning he is the highest tenryuubito and being in the world government. Personality is very similar to Madara Uchiha. Posses the water water logia fruit and all three types of haki. He is one of the two strongest beings in the world the other being Dragon. He and Dragon are rivals. One having the power of the sea the other the power of storms.

Monkey D Cassandra: Ex - Tenryuubito mother of Luffy and sister of Chase. Originally the same as all tenryuubito but after an incident were she got separated from everyone she met Dragon. The two hated each other at first but warmed up and fell in love each other. After seeing the goodness of the world she becomes ashamed at the cruelty she and her family did. As a result she renounces her status to be with Dragon and has Luffy with him. She is immensely proud of her son for his kind heart and devotion to his friends.

Shanks: Luffy's friend who becomes a valuable ally by giving Luffy shelter in his terrortories. Very powerful fighter.

Kaido: Yonko who Luffy crosses path with. Very ruthless, arrogant and extremely powerful. Posses the bat bat zoan fruit making him similar to Dracula.

BlackBeard: Yonko who has two powerful devil fruits.

Big Mom: Yonko. Luffy has to defeat her first to claim Fishman Island as is own

Akainu: Fleet admiral and murderer of Ace. Killed by Luffy and Sabo

Kizaru: Marine admiral

Aokiji: Former marine admiral. Becomes a revolutionary when he sees how ruthless Akainu has made them and sees no hope for moral justice anymore.

Smoker: Vice Admiral. Him and Luffy are still rivals but he does team up with Luffy on a few occasions because of his moral justice.

Monkey D Garp: Ex marine. Strong and sacrifices himself to save Luffy from Akainu during there first clash. Also trains Coby to use haki

Sengoku: Former fleet admiral. Now is usually with Garp

Coby: Powerful marine who can use all three types of haki but not as good as Luffy.

Castilos D Artorius: Ancestor of the D's and a very powerful warrior who strength was great.

Acrisius Halen: Leader and strongest of the twenty kings and Artoruis's greatest rival

Juggernaut Kane: Extremely powerful Warlord who has the power of the muscle muscle fruit. He is exactly like the X men's juggernaut. Posses observation and arnament haki. Like in x men he is almost in destructible. Picture of Kane

Metal Crot: Extremely powerful warlord based on X men's omega red. Possess the metal metal fruit which can turn his whole body into metal. Also posses whips made of the same material as pacifista. When haki is added they became practically he and the whipts become indestrutable. Image for Crot:

Psychic Bison: Based on street fighter's Bison, he possess powerful psychic abilities. He looks and fights just like Bison

Remaining warlords: Mihawk, Hancock, Kuma, Doflamingo

Rob Lucci: Lucci and the rest of CP9 become revolutionary members. They all become stronger and Lucci, Kaku and Jabra can use observation and arnament haki. Lucci is still the strongest but he is no longer a cold blood killer.

Other important notes:

Will of D: A powerful technique which requires the user to have all three types of haki and be a D. Can only be awakened when they have something they truly want to protect. Dragon attained his because he wants to protect Cassandra and Luffy obtains his from wanting to protect Shirahoshi. It results in the users haki literally increasing and expanding and becoming much stronger. This huge increase makes the user much stronger.

Uranus: The final ancient weapon. A colossal beast that cannot be defeated. Inspired by the Clash Of The Titans Kraken. It is resurrected in the story.

Imperion: The ancient kingdom that fell to the ancient alliance. Advanced technology. Created the poneglyphs and the ancient weapon with Uranus being too much to control and as a result has to be sealed away.

Size change: A treasure of Urshima casket of ryuuga kingdom that can change a person's size. Not permanent and very convenient. It doesn't have much use but Shirahoshi uses it to be with Luffy.

Species change: A treasure of Urshima casket of ryuuga kingdom that can change a fishman or mermen into a human a vice versa. . Not permanent and very convenient. It doesn't have much use but Shirahoshi uses it to be with Luffy.

In addition many other characters besides the ones in the list are expected to show themselves


End file.
